


untitled six

by thedarknesswithin (babylxxrry)



Series: untitled [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:39:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylxxrry/pseuds/thedarknesswithin
Summary: back.sloppy.tired.





	untitled six

**Author's Note:**

> back. 
> 
> sloppy. 
> 
> tired.

they come to kind of a turning point. it’s not nearly as clean as it sounds, but it’s a turning point nonetheless.

because he finds someone and she finds someone and they sort of stop talking for a little bit. not because they want to, or need to, or even because they chose to. it just kind of happens. there’s preoccupation and limited time and other things happening around them that demand their attentions and then all of a sudden it’s been five days since they’ve talked over text, a week and a half since they’ve seen each other in person, even longer since they’ve really truly _talked_. and maybe there’s a smidge of bitterness from one or both of them, but there’s no need to talk about that if they don’t talk.

and so they carry on. they come back to each other, eventually, as they always do, as they must. but it’s never the same. and both of them know it’ll never be the same again. maybe that’s for the best.

scratch that.

it _is_ for the best.

because now they hesitate before they say things that are too much, things that cross lines, things that never should see the light of day on the first place. and that’s for the best. the conversation gets stilted sometimes, sure, but it’s better than a careless tongue that propels them both into something neither of them have the heart to stop.

they keep moving forward because they’re scared of what will happen if they look back, because forward means good, right?

time comes to prove that forward means a lot of things, good and bad. through it all, though, they stick by each other, closer than either of them could have anticipated. this newly-fragile dependency the only thing they can trust when things around them start to crumble, when life deals cruel hands and plays out each of her horrible whims. sometimes it’s hard to remember just how solid they used to be. reminders come in the form of long hugs and flashes of banter and iced coffee peace offerings, but it’s all just a little bit different now.

and it’s okay.

they’re getting somewhere.

maybe not the destination they expected mere months ago, but it’s somewhere.

and when they get there, they’ll breathe together again.

 

//

 

**Author's Note:**

> my 100th work. not what i’d hoped it to be, but fitting. ok


End file.
